Spider-Can-Rabbit 2
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Spider-Man 2 (2004)". It appeared on YouTube on August 1, 2016. Cast: *Peter Parker/Spider-Can-Rabbit - Toki (Canimals) *Mary Jane Watson - Kelly Kangaroo (Paboo & Mojies) *Harry Osborn - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Otto Octavious/Dr. Octosphynx Cat - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *Aunt May Parker - Zooey (Sonic Boom) *J. Jonah Jameson - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rosalie Octavious - Dr. K (Kid vs. Kat) *John Jameson - Captain Cuddles (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dr. Curt Connors - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Louise (Kelly's Best Friend) - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Mr. Aziz - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Uncle Ben Parker (Only Appears in Toki's Dream) - Tails the Fox (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Norman Osborn/The Green Crocodile (Only Appears in Spike's Vision) - Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Hoffman - Talking Tom *Betty Brant - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *The Snooty Usher - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Dr. Davis - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Mr. Ditkovich - Mike Chilton (Motorcity) *Ursula Ditkovich - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pizza "Heist" Witness - Rover Dangerfield *Boy Saved by Spider-Bunny - Harvey Beaks *Girl Saved by Spider-Bunny - Fee (Harvey Beaks) *The Poker Player - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *The Receptionist - Laney Pinn (Grojband) *The Man at Thanks - Surly (The Nut Job) *The Amazed Kid - Casper & Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Two Robbers - Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *New York City Cops - Mixels Characters & Team Fortress 2 Characters *New York City Crowd - Happy Tree Friends Characters, Characters from "Discovery Kids", Various Cartoon Characters, The Simpsons Characters & Family Guy Characters *Woman at Web - Ruby Gloom *Theater Traffic Cop - Medic (Team Fortress 2) *The Violinist - Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *The Elevator Passenger - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Society Woman - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Raymond - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *The Man at Good - Ralphie (Ralphsoe) *The Woman at Danger - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Dr. Isaacs - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Operating Surgeon - Littlest Pet Shop Characters *Mr. Jacks - Garfield *The Nerdy Woman - Zoe (The Minimighty Kids) *Stan Lee (Man Dodging Debris) - Merlin (The Sword in Stone) *The Girls Happies - Girls from "The Amazing World of Gumball" *Mrs. Jameson - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Announcer - Hello Kitty *The Jazz - The Pied Piper *The Sing - Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *The Stage Manager - Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy) *The Man at Tell - Ben (Monk Little Dog) *The Garbage Man - Arthur (Arthur Christmas) *The Girl - Marmalade (Chowder) *The Mugging - Lord Business & Lord Business' Robots (The Lego Movie) *The Man at Help - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Bernard Houseman - Friar Lawrence (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with A Kiss) *The Man at Help! Fire! - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Little Girl - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Little Girl's Parents - Tarzan's Parents (Tarzan) *The Firemans - Bing Bong (Inside Out) & Kambu *Henry Jackson - Mouk *The Man at "You have a train to catch" - Bernard (Bernard (TV series)) *The Man and Woman Screaming - Mike Wazowski & Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *The Train Drive - Garu (Pucca) *Boy with Mask - Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *The Woman at Church - Jolly (Kambu) Scenes: * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 2 - Toki's Busy Day * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 3 - Toki's Lateness/Daily Bugle * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 4 - Sniffles and Toki's Conversation * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 5 - Toki's Birthday/Zooey's Sadness * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 6 - Toki and Kelly's Conversation/Mike's Aparament * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 7 - Meet Mr. Kat/The Dinner * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 8 - Toki's Busy Night * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 9 - The Car Chase/The Theater * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 10 - Web Failure (Part 1)/The Elevador/The Phone Call * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 11 - Mr. Kat's Laboratory/The Crime Scene * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 12 - Hospital Attacks! * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 13 - Daily Bugle/Dr. Octosphynx Cat's Anger * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 14 - The Bank/The Battle * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 15 - The Party Night * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 16 - Web Failure (Part 2)/The Build/Lumpy and Toki's Conversation * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 17 - Spider-Can-Rabbit No More/"Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 18 - The Theater/Toki and Kelly's Conversation * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 19 - Daily Bugle from Spider-Can-Rabbit's Suit/Tails' Grave * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 20 - Loving Memory of Tails/Spike's Home * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 21 - The Burning Building/Saving Bubbles * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 22 - Toki's Choice/Star's Officer * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 23 - The Connection * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 24 - I'm Back!/The Wrong Kiss * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 25 - The Cafeteria/Kelly's Kidnapping from Dr. Octosphynx Cat * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 26 - The Battle from Clock Tower * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 27 - The Battle from Train/Toki Stops the Train * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 28 - Keeping A Secret/Spike's Home/The Truth * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 29 - Spider-Can-Rabbit vs. Dr. Octosphynx Cat * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 30 - Armageddon/Mr. Kat's Death * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 31 - Toki and Kelly's Talk * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 32 - Spike's Home/Evil Beware * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 33 - The Wedding * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 34 - Happy Ending * Spider-Can-Rabbit 2 Part 35 - End Credits Movie used: * Spider-Man 2 (2004) Clips from Films/TV Shows/Video Games: * Norm of the North * Canimals * Sitting Ducks * Rover Dangerfield * Harvey Beaks * Tangled * Grojband * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Buzz on Maggie * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Talking Tom and Friends * Happy Tree Friends * Paboo & Mojies * Sonic the Hedgehog series * Motorcity * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Kid vs. Kat * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * The Nut Job * Casper (1995) * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Sleeping Beauty * Doki * The Minimighty Kids * Dick Figures * The Simpsons * Family Guy * Malcolm in the Middle * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * SpongeBob SquarePants * Ruby Glomm * Team Fortress 2 * The Emperor's New Groove * Kronk's New Groove * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Steven Universe * Treasure Planet * Ralphsoe * A Bug's Life * Littlest Pet Shop * The Garfield Show * Mixels * The Sword in Stone * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * The Pied Piper * Phineas and Ferb * The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy * Monk Little Dog * Arthur Christmas * Chowder * The Lego Movie * Nintendo: A Sad Story * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Tarzan * Inside Out * Kambu * Mouk * Ed, Edd N Eddy * Bernard (TV series) * Pucca * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Big Hero 6 * Futurama * Ted (2012) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Fairly OddParents * Gawayn * The Davincibles * Regular Show * The Official BBC Children in Need Medley * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Marvel Movies Category:Spider-Man spoofs Category:Spiderman spoof